bubsyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubsy: The Woolies Strike Back
Bubsy: The Woolies Strike Back is the 5th entry in the Bubsy franchise developed by Accolade. The game was announced June 8th 2017 alongside a teaser trailer for a PS4 and PC release. It released on October 31st 2017. The game's title, 'The Woolies Strike Back' is a parody of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back The logo is even designed in a similar way to the Star Wars font. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to that of Bubsy in Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind and Bubsy II, and will be a side-scroller. Bubsy will collect yarn, glide, wall jump and fight bosses similar to that of Claws Encounters. It will be unlike Bubsy 3D, which was a third person platformer game. Reception Upon release the game received mixed to negative reviews. It currently holds a 50 and 44 (out of 100) on Metacritic for the PS4 and PC version respectively. It is hard to pinpoint exact scores with non-critics, as many reviews are completely satire or biased. Trivia * Unlike the other games in the series, it starts with a tutorial level. * Bubsy is voiced by a different voice actor from the previous games, this time by Dan Castellaneta. * The end level codes feature the names of other game mascots Mario and Sonic. * At the end of the level "Star Claws: The Fur Awakens" the next level code is BRLYN, a tribute to Bubsy character creator Michael Berlyn. Notable Quotes *Aaagghhh!!! *Air control to the maximum. *And... pounce! *Bobcat in your face! *Bubsy's on a pouncing spree! *Can I get a stunt cat? *Double pounce! *How am I gliding? Hehe. I have no idea. *I like it! *I only regret I have but nine lives to give. *I win! *If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it. *I'm gonna knit the biggest sweater ever! *Is water still my kryptonite? *M.C. Bubster the pounce master in the game yeh! *My old enemy: gravity! *No idea how I'm doing this but I like it! *Not flying? Oh yes I am! *One woolie out, and a lot more to go! *Pain is not in my contract! *Pilot's license? What for? *Pounce Pounce Baby *Pouncing really makes me hungry. Is it taco Tuesday yet? *Remember when falling used to kill me? *Stttrrrike one! *Take that, you cotton-gobbling monster! *This is amazing! I love this new ability! *This makes so much sense! Why didn't I think of this before? *Told you I was dead. *We need a plan of attack. My plan: attack! *What could possibly go wrong? *What's wrong with this? Everything! *What? Nuclear Annihilation? The reason the world will end is alien induced yarnball degradation! Mark my words! *When is this going to be over? *Woolies! HA! You're 24 years too late to catch me. *World hunger... Nuclear proliferation... Reality TV... None of those horrors compare to... Yarn ball deprivation! *YAHOO!! (After defeating first boss) *You have some unfinished business with the Woolies? Well get in line pal, I've been waiting to settle this score since 1993. Category:Games